Roland: la suite
by bobbyneuneuille
Summary: Après leur évasion, Roland et Jack se pr éparent à l'affrontement qui va arriver contre Rider. Roland, la suite!
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir! Voilà la suite de Roland, avec des personnages plus cruels que jamais, niark. ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Tremblant, fébrile et trempé de sueur, Roland était mal en point. Il se remit sur ses jambes et enchaîna les différents mouvements qu'Ul leur avait appris. Jack eut un sourire goguenard en évitant avec souplesse les gestes pourtant hautement précis de son partenaire. Son manque d'humilité le perdit. Il ne vit pas le coup de pied en traître de Roland, et tomba à terre. Son adversaire se mit à genoux à côté de lui pour lui signifier qu'il pourrait lui porter le coup final. Roland se releva et tendit la main à Jack qui la saisit. Leur entraînement les avait laissés tous les deux essoufflés. Roland se dirigea vers le frigo où il récupéra deux bouteilles de jus de fruits. Il en lança une à Jack qui la récupéra avec aisance. Le silence se fit, brisé uniquement par les déglutissements compulsifs. Les deux hommes étaient rentrés dans leur chambre d'hôtel après leur évasion, une semaine auparavant. Roland avait mis Jack au courant tandis qu'ils essayaient de se repérer en sortant du bâtiment où ils avaient étaient faits prisonniers. Il lui avait appris la véritable identité de Rider, telle qu'il la connaissait et son rapport avec l'homme. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait eu sa vie entre ses mains, et qu'il avait préféré l'épargner, pour laisser à Rider l'amer goût de la trahison, et de la douleur. Lui permettre de le retrouver s'il le souhaitait, qu'un véritable affrontement ait lieu. Un affrontement qu'il se ferait un plaisir de remporter. Il briserait son père, le réduirait à néant. Il s'en était fait la promesse solennelle le jour où il avait rencontré Ul, et il n'avait travaillé que pour deux buts : son plaisir et la vengeance. Son plaisir était immense, et la vengeance s'inscrivait logiquement dans son histoire. Lorsqu'il pensait à son père, un frisson de plaisir cruel se faisait ressentir. Sa vengeance soutenait son plaisir, et rien n'était plus grand que sa volonté de destruction. S'il était allé voir un psy, ce lui-ci aurait probablement été si effrayé par la noirceur de sa vie qu'il l'aurait fait interner sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Roland repensa à ce que son père avait dit. Lui aussi aimait cette violence, et il avait préféré trahir Scorpia pour soutenir un État. La bonne blague. Où donc est l'adrénaline de savoir que l'on va tuer quelqu'un en ayant l'autorisation ? Cela enlève toute la beauté de la chose. Tout le plaisir. Et le plaisir noir, Roland ne vivait plus que pour ça. Finissant son jus de fruit, il regarda Jack qui avait l'air pensif. Il ne semblait pas se préoccuper du filet de sang qui coulait lentement le long de son visage, Remarquant qu'il était observé, il releva la tête et un sourire à en faire peur éclaira son visage. ''Il va venir, Roland. Ce mec est un tueur blessé dans son amour propre. Presque tué par son fils, uniquement en vie parce que tu veux jouer avec lui... Si tu me laisses participer, on va s'amuser !''

Roland lui sourit, amusé.

- Bien sûr que tu pourras participer. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

''Roland ? Tu t'es remis de ton premier fiasco ? Les patrons vous confient un autre job. Facile, celui-là. Vous feriez mieux d'y arriver, les mecs. Pas sûr qu'ils soient ravis si vous revenez encore une fois la queue entre les jambes... Le dossier arrive par mail d'ici 10 minutes. Procédure de récupération habituelle. Dépêchez-vous, on tiendra pas le serveur très longtemps. ''

Ul avait été court, comme d'habitude. Roland appela Jack et ils se connectèrent au serveur utilisé par Scorpia.

Ils attendirent un peu tendus que le message arrive. Jack le récupéra rapidement et ils se déconnectèrent aussitôt, effaçant leur passage sur le coup. Scorpia était très sécurisée niveau informatique, et pouvaient à présent se permettre de transmettre leurs dossiers plus rapidement. Ils l'imprimèrent sur leur appareil portable, afin de ne pouvoir être tracés sur une imprimante banale et publique. Celle-ci supprimait automatiquement l'historique, qui ne pourrait jamais être récupéré. Roland se pencha pour récupérer le dossier. Contrairement à celui que leur avait donné Ygue, il n'y a avait qu'une seule page après l'adresse aux deux jeunes hommes. Une page, avec une seule ligne. ''Assassinat. Piotr Verter, 75 rue de Bohr, ***, France. 600 000 £.

Roland regarda Jack impassible. Son coéquipier lui retourna son regard, puis tous deux, comme un seul homme, partirent préparer leur sac.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le premier chapitre de Roland:la suite.

Donnez-moi vos impressions!

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Remontant ses lunettes noires sur son nez, Roland regarda tout autour de lui. Lorsqu'il aperçut le panneau d'affichage, il donna un coup de coude à Jack qui se tourna dans sa direction. Il lui montra l'heure d'embarquement du doigt. Ils étaient sacrément en retard. Ils attrapèrent leurs mallettes et se mirent à courir en direction de la porte d'embarquement numéro 5. Qui se trouvait bien évidemment à l'autre bout du terminal. Ils n'avaient que 10 minutes et c'était un très grand aéroport. Par chance, ils n'avaient pas de bagages à enregistrer, ce qui leur ferait gagner du temps. Courir dans un costume n'est jamais pratique, ils en faisaient l'expérience à cet instant-même. Bousculant la foule qui se trouvait malencontreusement là, ils arrivèrent enfin au terminal. Tout le monde pouvait voir qu'ils venaient de courir, et ils eurent la bonne grâce de paraître essoufflés, alors que leur entraînement leur aurait permis de courir à cette allure encore au moins une demi-heure sans être excessivement fatigués. Ils tendirent leur billet à la charmante hôtesse qui semblait comblée par ces deux jeunes hommes fort élégants. Ils passèrent le portique sans problème, récupérèrent leur attaché-case et suivirent les autres passagers en direction de l'avion. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis aussi confortablement que le leur permettait leur place en économique, et l'avion décollait. Ils avaient écouté d'une oreille le speech de l'hôtesse de l'air, la même qui les avait fait embarquer. Roland et Jack avaient tous deux un rictus tandis qu'ils la regardaient montrer les improbables sorties de secours. Sa jupe bleue mettait en valeur ses jambes, et son flot de la même couleur reposait innocemment sur sa gorge que dévoilait son tailleur légèrement entrouvert. Elle était blonde, bien sûr. Le mythe de l'hôtesse devant leurs yeux. Dommage qu'ils n'en aient que pour 2 heures de vol, et qu'ils n'aient pas de temps à l'arrivée pour faire connaissance.

Ils ne prirent pas le risque de discuter de leur affaire dans l'avion. A priori personne ne les avait suivis. Mais par mesure de sécurité, ils ne parlèrent que musique, préférences en matière de vin, et commentaires graveleux sur la fameuse hôtesse.

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent sur la piste de l'aéroport, ils furent dans les premiers à sortir de l'avion. L'hôtesse leur fit un clin d'œil, mais ils étaient déjà tout à leur tâche. Ils n'avaient pas reçu de date, d'heure ou de moyen particulier, et pouvaient donc agir librement, selon leur inspiration du moment. C'était à proprement parler leur premier contrat, et ils avaient tous les deux envie de s'amuser. Or, une balle dans la tête suffit, il n'y a pas besoin d'être deux pour ça. Mais d'ici à ce qu'ils rassemblent toutes les informations dont ils avaient besoin, ils auraient sans doute trouvé une solution. Ils étaient suffisamment inventifs pour ça.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Un peu glauque, si vous voulez mon avis.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le 75, rue Bohr était une petite maison proprette dans la banlieue chic de la ville. Il y passèrent plusieurs fois en voiture. Il n'y avait pas un chat. Les jardins étaient plus entretenus que leurs cheveux. Les voitures qui stationnaient étaient représentatives du fric que possédaient tous ces petits propriétaires. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'en récupérer une après leur boulot. Parce que, d'une, ça orientait le crime vers un nécessiteux de bas étage, et que deuxièmement, les voitures étaient vraiment une pointure. Qui se refuserait une Audi A1 s'il pouvait se servir ? Personne, et sûrement pas Roland et Jack. Cette journée s'annonçait vraiment bien. Leurs allez-retours les avertirent que le type avait une famille, une femme et deux gosses de 11 et 14 ans. Deux garçons. Ils ne savaient pas encore ce qu'ils allaient faire de ces deux-là. La femme rejoindrait son mari. ''Liés pour l'éternité'' selon les liens sacrés du mariage. Autant faire le boulot jusqu'au bout. Mais les deux jeunes ? Ils pouvaient les abattre en même temps que leurs parents, les laisser là ou les embarquer. Tout compte fait, Scorpia n'avait pas besoin de gamins comme eux. Ils les laisseraient à côté de leurs parents rien de mieux pour instiller la haine et la volonté de revanche. A 11 et 14 ans, on est assez grand pour comprendre et se faire des promesses dévastatrices. Et ça leur ferait un peu d'action dans quelques années.

Il était 19 heures quand la Skoda de location se gara dans la rue Bohr. Deux jeunes hommes en descendirent. Ils se dirigèrent sans hésitation vers le 75. Ils passèrent nonchalamment au-dessus de la barrière du jardinet. L'un d'eux, celui qui paraissait le plus âgé, appuya sur la sonnette. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années ouvrit la porte, l'air clairement méprisant et agacé à la vue des deux hommes qui semblaient complètement déplacés dans cet environnement. ''Nous n'achetons rien et ne faisons pas la charité. Allez-vous en. Il tenta de refermer la porte, mais le plus jeune l'en empêcha en posant son pied entre la porte et le châssis. Le cinquantenaire eut l'air surpris, mais il fut rapidement poussé à l'intérieur. Il recula jusqu'à heurter un vieux meuble valant probablement une fortune. Il voulut protester, mais n'en eut pas le temps. Le plus jeune l'emmena jusqu'à ce qui semblait être la salle à manger. Là, une femme encore belle malgré les années écoulées arrêta sa cuiller de soupe à mi-chemin entre l'assiette et sa bouche. Un geste qui aurait sans doute été décrié en société. Deux garçons se retournèrent vers les intrus. Ils étaient vêtus comme les richards qu'ils étaient. Voulant à la fois ressembler à tous les autres jeunes, mais trop bien fringués pour passer inaperçus. Jack avança vers la table, attrapa une poire et croqua dedans. Le jus lui coula sur le visage. Il eut un rictus. ''Les gamins, contre le mur. Madame, par ici, je vous prie''. Il désigna le canapé. Les fenêtres de la salle ne donnaient que sur l'arrière, ils ne risquaient pas d'être vus. Roland poussa Verter sur le canapé à côté de sa femme. Tous deux étaient à présent terrifiés. Roland sortit un papier qu'il parcourut rapidement. Il releva les yeux vers ses prisonniers et sortit son Beretta de son holster. La femme se mit à crier et à pleurer. Les garçons contre le mur étaient trop abasourdis pour dire quoi que ce soit.

''Piotr Verter, c'est bien vous ?'' L'homme désigné hocha frénétiquement la tête. ''Sa femme, je présume ? C'est Scorpia.'' En prononçant ce nom, Roland regarda les enfants. Il avait ce sourire, le même que Rider quand il leur expliquait les tortures qui les attendait. Un sourire cruel, mais oh combien joyeux. Ce bonheur qu'il éprouvait, c'était mieux que toutes les doses qu'il s'était envoyé avec Jack ces derniers temps. Et pourtant, il en avait pris. Mais rien ne le subjuguait plus que ce qui l'attendait. Un coup d'œil à son partenaire lui appris qu'il était dans le même état. Il eut même un petit rire sarcastique qui fit pâlir encore plus que ce que Roland aurait cru possible les deux adultes dans leur canapé en cuir, acheté sans doute pour des sommes astronomiques. Et qui serait inutilisable d'ici quelques minutes. Roland leva son arme et logea une balle dans le genou de l'homme qui s'effondra à terre en hurlant. Jack le releva et le rassit de force dans la canapé. La femme hurlait elle aussi à présent. Les deux garçons n'arrivaient pas à détacher leur regard de la scène. Roland n'aurait su dire s'ils étaient fascinés ou s'ils étaient en train de chier dans leur caleçon. Probablement un mélange des deux. Jack attendit que les cris aient un peu diminués avant de tirer dans le pied de la femme. Cette fois-ci, ils n'attendirent pas le retour au silence avant de tirer chacun leur tour dans une partie du coprs de leurs prisonniers. C'était ce qu'ils avaient trouvé pour s'amuser. Chacun un, et celui qui crève en premier a perdu. Et avec un peu de chance, ils les supplieraient de les achever. C'était toujours la partie qu'ils préféraient, dans les films. Cette puissance ressentie leur donnait le frisson. Le jeu dura une bonne dizaine de minutes, au bout desquelles les deux corps, pas encore morts, ressemblaient plus à une pièce de boucherie qu'à des habitants de la rue Bohr. Piotr Verter tomba sur ce qui restait de ses genoux et supplia Jack d'achever sa femme. Celle-ci ne pouvait plus rien voir ni dire. Elle n'était que souffrance, et son plus grand regret fut de ne pouvoir supplier elle-même. Jack eut un petit soupir, puis tira dans la tête. Verter se tourna vers Roland, qui lui défonça la mâchoire d'un grand coup de poing. Il s'effondra sur le côté et regarda Roland d'un air suppliant. Roland fit volontiers exploser la cervelle de l'homme sur le tapis. Il se tourna vers Jack, lui fit un grand sourire et tendit la main. ''J'ai gagné.'' Jack leva les yeux au ciel et sortit un billet de 20 qu'il lui tendit à contrecœur. Roland les empocha rapidement. Ils passèrent tous les deux autour des deux corps. Les flics auraient du boulot. Ces cadavres auraient fait peur à un bourreau, tant ils étaient désarticulés, sanglants et pleins de merde. Les deux pauvres s'étaient fait dessus de souffrance et de peur. Les gamins étaient toujours contre leur mur. Roland et Jack leur lancèrent un dernier regard avant de sortir de la maison. La rue était toujours déserte. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'Audi qu'ils avaient repéré plus tôt dans la soirée. Jack sortit un trousseau de clés, farfouilla un peu, puis en inséra une dans la serrure de la portière. Il y eut un déclic et il put ouvrir la portière. Il se mit au volant et Roland alla récupérer la Skoda. Ils mirent les gaz. Les flics ne tarderaient pas à être sur les lieux, et les gamins avaient tout pour les identifier. Mieux valait se trouver loin quand le déluge tomberait.


	4. Chapter 4

Rider leva la tête de son plateau télé en entendant les nouvelles transmises aux informations. La présentatrice blonde annonçait qu'un double meurtre abominable avait été commis en France à ***. Les victimes étaient de respectables personnes habitant une banlieue aisée. Leurs enfants, deux garçons de 11 et 14 ans avaient assisté à toute la scène. ''Ils sont encore très choqués, mais les autorités ont pu, grâce à leurs informations, reconstituer des portraits robots des assassins. Il semblerait qu'ils se soient enfuis en volant une voiture, une Audi gris métallisé. Toutes les forces de police se sont déployées pour éviter qu'ils ne s'échappent, et les environs seront fouillés.'' Rider ne put ignorer le regard de son fils sur cet écran. Les gamins avaient été assez précis, semblait-il. Pourquoi Roland et son coéquipier ne les avaient pas tués aussi, Rider ne pouvait que le deviner. Ces deux-là étaient sans doute excités à l'idée de pouvoir rencontrer ces mêmes gamins des années plus tard. Rien de tel qu'un bon meurtre pour transformer deux gosses en machines à tuer.

Mais au moins il savait où ils étaient à présent. Depuis quelques jours, il avait essayé de retrouver leur trace, sans succès. Il avait cru tenir une piste lorsqu'il avait réussi à apercevoir un mail clandestin, mais il avait disparu trop vite pour qu'il puisse en faire quoi que ce soit. En y repensant, c'était sans doute l'ordre d'assassinat. Il ne croyait pas que son fils ait pu tuer ces gens-là sans ordre de Scorpia. Il y a plein de merdeux dans les rues pour décharger son magasin sans attirer tous les flics du pays. Que ce soit un mec riche à crever ou un galeux, le plaisir est le même. C'est un corps vivant un moment, mort le suivant. Qu'on ait un costume trois pièce ou un poncho rapiécé ne change rien.

Il éteignit le poste de télévision, attrapa le sac qui était prêt depuis des jours, et ferma sa porte à clé.

Il héla un taxi qui l'amena à l'aéroport. Par chance, il y avait un avion pour *** qui décollait dans une heure. Il fut au terminal une demi-heure avant l'heure d'embarquement. Une hôtesse blonde attendait au comptoir. Dans son uniforme, elle était vraiment à craquer. Il la détailla des pieds à la tête avec envie. Dommage que le vol ne dure que deux heures et qu'il n'ait pas le temps de faire plus ample connaissance à l'arrivée il avait du travail qui l'attendait. L'hôtesse sentit son regard sur elle. Elle le regarda, l'air intrigué. Elle s'avança vers lui. ''Bonjour Monsieur. Est-ce que je vous connais ? J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part.'' Rider lui sourit. ''Je ne crois pas, Mademoiselle. Je m'en serais souvenu, dit-il avec un sourire suggestif. L'hôtesse l'observa quelques instants. ''Ah oui, je me souviens. Je vous confonds avec un jeune homme qui a pris l'avion ce matin. Il allait au même endroit que vous. Je suis vraiment bête. Et puis, il était accompagné par son ami. Excusez-moi Monsieur, je suis confuse.''

Rider balaya son excuse d'un geste de la main. Ce n'était rien. Et puis il avait maintenant la certitude de savoir où son fils était. Il caressa son Magnum. Une promesse. Il aurait son fils et son coéquipier. Même s'il devait patienter une dizaine d'années pour cela. Il ne savait pas encore comment cela allait se terminer, mais il ne pourrait pas y avoir deux vainqueurs. Il ne pouvait sans doute pas compter sur de la pitié de la part de ce Jack, mais, de tout façon, lui non plus n'allait pas y aller de main morte. Il avait tout juste commencé à s'amuser dans cette cave. Il entendait bien poursuivre son œuvre. Il aurait préféré que le jeune qu'il avait bourré de coups de poings ne soit pas son fils. Mais là encore, il avait déjà frappé son fils en connaissance de cause et était prêt à recommencer s'il le fallait. Et avec le plus grand plaisir de pouvoir réduire à zéro un des chiens de Scorpia. Il serait même félicité par son patron. Oui, travailler pour l'Etat avait bel et bien du bon.

Il embarqua.


	5. Chapter 5

Un petit chapitre hors du temps, où on en apprend plus sur Jack.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Roland planait. Il eut un petit rire auquel Jack répondit. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans la chambre d'hôtel miteuse qu'ils s'étaient payée. Les deux matelas étaient crasseux et durs. Mais ils n'étaient pas en état de le remarquer. Juste après avoir fui de la rue Bohr, ils étaient retournés chez le concessionnaire auto auquel ils avaient loué la Skoda pour vendre l'Audi. Le mec était un contact de Scorpia, il pourrait faire disparaître la caisse et leur filer une bonne somme. Personne n'avait vu la Skoda, alors ils la garderaient quelques temps.

C'était Jack qui avait sorti l'héroïne et préparé les fixs. Depuis quelques temps, c'était quelque chose qu'ils faisaient. Ça les détendait, et décuplait le bonheur qu'ils avaient à massacrer les gens. Ils étaient prudents, bien entendus, de façon à ce que ça ne nuise pas trop à leurs capacités physiques. Mais bon dieu ! Ce que ça leur faisait du bien !

Quelques heures plus tard, Roland se releva. Jack était déjà près de la kitchenette et préparait leur repas du soir. ''On dirait pas comme ça, mais t'es bon à marier, Jack.'' Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et égoutta les haricots verts. ''Donne-moi ton assiette, glandu. Tiens. Bon app'. Et ce sera à toi de faire la vaisselle après manger.''

La vaisselle faite, Roland alla mettre le nez à la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit noire, et un lampadaire vacillant éclairait faiblement la rue. On entendait au loin les sirènes des voitures de police qui étaient probablement encore à leur recherche. Si le concessionnaire avait fait son boulot correctement, les flics les croiraient dans quelques heures partis de la ville. Roland sortit de sa poche du papier à rouler et de l'herbe. Jack arriva derrière lui et lui tendit un briquet. ''Roule m'en un aussi, s'il te plaît''. Il s'accouda à la fenêtre à côté de Roland. Tous deux fumèrent en silence, perdus dans leurs pensées. Les moments calmes comme celui-là étaient rares. Tout compte fait, c'était une bonne journée. Un peu mouvementée, certes, mais c'était la voie qu'ils avaient choisi. Cependant, c'était la première fois que leurs visages étaient affichés sur tous les postes de télévision du pays, voire du continent. Ç'avait été un véritable massacre, ils ne pouvaient pas le nier.

Roland fut le premier à parler.

''Mon père va probablement vite retrouver notre trace maintenant. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit déjà dans la ville. Il a pas mal de contacts. On doit avoir au maximum une dizaine d'heures avant de le voir débarquer dans la piaule. Je crois qu'on n'est pas en état d'avoir une discussion avec lui ce soir. Il faudra décamper avant.''

Jack ne répondit pas tout de suite.

''Je ne pensais pas que ça me ferait cet effet-là de voir un portrait robot de moi comme ça, à la télé.''

''Quel effet ?''

Jack haussa les épaules. Roland regarda la ville qui se déployait sous eux.

''T'as des parents quelque part ?''

''Ma mère et deux petits frères. Ça va faire cinq ans que je ne les ai pas vus. Je suis parti tôt de la maison, mais je les voyais une ou deux fois par ans, à Noël ou aux anniversaires. J'ai rejoint d'abord les bandes de quartier quand j'avais une quinzaine d'années, la mafia deux ans plus tard. Il y a eu une opération qui a mal tourné, pas mal de têtes sont tombées, mais je m'en suis sorti sans problème. Personne ne me connaissait. Après ça, je me suis tenu à l'écart de ma famille. C'est pas parce que personne ne m'avait balancé que ça allait continuer. Et je voulais pas les faire plonger dans la merde à cause de moi. Les deux petiots ne méritent pas ça. Ma mère non plus. Et me voilà à Scorpia. Aujourd'hui, ma tête est sur tous les écrans. J'espère juste qu'ils ne vont pas regarder les infos ce soir.''

Jack écrasa son mégot sur le bord de la fenêtre et souffla une dernière fois. ''Allez. Il faut préparer nos affaires et se casser. Il va pas tarder à arriver. ''


	6. Chapter 6

Il poussa la porte doucement, sachant ce qu'il allait trouver derrière. Rien. Il avait mis 8 heures à les retrouver, et ils étaient déjà partis. Ah, les petits malins. Roland devait savoir qu'il avait fait jouer ses nombreux contacts pour avoir des réponses aussi rapidement. Ils n'étaient probablement pas restés très longtemps dans la pièce. Il en fit néanmoins le tour. Il repéra les mégots près de la fenêtre et fronça les sourcils. Son fils avait pris de mauvaises habitudes. Il se mit dos à la fenêtre pour avoir une vue de la chambre dans son ensemble. Deux matelas à même le sol, une kitchenette dans un coin, la vaisselle faite, un petit réchaud par terre. Si ce n'était pas son fils qui était passé là quelques temps auparavant, on aurait pu croire que la piaule appartenait à deux camés. Il espérait très sincèrement que ce ne fût pas le cas. Il avait beau avoir des comptes à régler avec son fils qui allaient probablement engendrer la mort d'un des deux au moins, il n'aimait pas l'idée de son fils fumant et se droguant. Déjà qu'il avait suivi les traces de son père chez Scorpia... Pas qu'il le regrettât d'ailleurs, ç'avaient été ses meilleures années et elles lui avaient fourni toutes ses compétences actuelles, qu'il prenait vraiment le plus grand plaisir à appliquer. Mais il connaissait aussi les contreparties, et s'il se savait assez fort pour s'y soumettre sans trop de dommages, il doutait que son fils soit plus qu'un petit incapable ayant pris une mauvaise décision sur un coup de tête. Quoiqu'il dût reconnaître qu'il avait montré plus de résistance à la torture qu'il lui avait infligée que bien des hommes mûrs qui étaient passés entre ses mains.

Il regarda une dernière fois la pièce puis avec un air déterminé, il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui. Les mômes ne pouvaient pas être trop loin. Leur signalement avait été publié dans les journaux et présentés au JT. Tous les flics du coin étaient sur la brèche. Il décida d'aller directement interroger les témoins. Sa carte officielle lui permettrait l'accès à tous les renseignements dont il avait besoin. Il avait pour consigne de ne l'utiliser qu'exceptionnellement, mais au fond, il se souciait peu des consignes, et il aimerait bien voir son patron lui reprocher quoi que ce soit, quand ils savaient tous les deux que malgré la protection dont il disposait, Rider pourrait l'éliminer et s'enfuir sans qu'aucun des gardes ne puisse rien faire.

Il gara sa voiture dans la rue et en sortit. Il se dirigea vers la maison cossue entourée de policiers et de rubans ''Do not cross''. Les agents essayèrent de lui barrer la route mais il leur montra leur carte et ils s'effacèrent. Rider eut un rictus. C'était tellement bon.

Il poussa la porte d'entrée pour voir une équipe de médecins penchés sur la scène. Il s'avança pour avoir un aperçu. Il hésita entre écoeurement, fierté et jubilation. La scène avait beau être un carnage sanglant, il éprouvait toujours cette excitation devant le glauque de la chose. Il s'était peut-être trompé, finalement. Roland n'avait rien d'un petit incapable s'étant trompé de voie. Il y avait de l'art dans la tuerie. Les deux cadavres ressemblaient plus à des pièces de boucher médiocre qu'à des corps humains. Les dernières blessures n'avaient presque pas saigné, mais l'homme et la femme avaient dû souffrir incroyablement longtemps. Leurs visages étaient complètement tordus et fracassés. Décidant qu'il en avait vu assez, il se dirigea vers l'étage où il savait que les deux jeunes garçons étaient surveillés et interrogés. Le premier étage était dans la veine du rez de chaussée. Tout empestait le luxe : les tapisseries, le sol, les lustres. Il entendit du bruit venant d'une chambre à sa gauche. Longeant le couloir obscur, il se retrouva devant une porte de bois sombre. Derrière celle-ci, les deux garçons discutaient. ''On va les retrouver. Laissons-leur le temps de se croire à l'abris. On va grandir et les pourchasser. Scorpia. Ils ont dit Scorpia. Et Scorpia, quoi que ce soit, va payer. ''

Rider eut un rictus. Son fils avait bien fait les choses. Et les deux mômes auraient sans doute des choses à lui raconter, puisqu'il semblait qu'ils avaient assisté à toute la scène. Cependant, il allait devoir faire preuve de diplomatie. Levant les yeux au ciel, il frappa doucement à la porte. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit les deux garçons assis sur le lit. Le plus grand se mit debout tout de suite, un air déterminé sur le visage. Rider tenta son sourire le plus rassurant en levant les mains. ''Bonjour les garçons. Je suis Alex Zevek et je voudrais vous poser quelques questions. Comment vous appelez-vous ?'' Sans se départit de son air de suspicion, le plus âgé déclara : ''Je suis Yuri, et mon frère Vitali.''

Rider s'approcha lentement d'eux et s'assit sur le lit en face du leur. Posément, il leur demanda s'ils avaient assisté à toute la scène. Lorsqu'ils lui répondirent par l'affirmative, il leur tendit les portraits robots et demanda si les hommes ressemblaient bien à ça. Il leur fit raconter toute la scène. Ce fut majoritairement Yuri qui parla, Vitali ajoutant les détails qui lui semblaient importants. Ils racontaient tout ça d'un ton détaché, que Rider interpréta comme à la fois le signe qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à craquer et s'effondrer, et en même temps qu'ils commençaient à se sentir indifférents par rapport à toute la violence mise en œuvre ce soir-là. Ils étaient conscients que leurs parents étaient morts dans d'atroces souffrances, et c'était plus l'identité que l'acte qui les touchait. Son masque ne se fissura pas mais en-dedans il était stupéfait de ce qu'avait réussi à accomplir Roland avec ces deux-là. Etant donné leurs origines, ils se tourneraient probablement vers la Mafia russe pour accomplir leur vengeance, si du moins c'était vraiment leur but. Avec un petit pincement en cœur, il se dit qu'ils ne faisaient que répéter l'histoire encore et encore : ils finiraient probablement comme Roland, assoiffés de sang et prêts à tout pour que leur vengeance se réalise. Tout en les écoutant décrire la scène, il eut à nouveau ce petit sentiment de fierté devant les actes de son fils. Peut-être, après tout, qu'ils pourraient s'entendre tous les trois et il pourrait alors les recruter pour le gouvernement. Il en doutait, mais il se prenait à vouloir avoir été à la place de son fils pour avoir réussi ce magnifique chef-d'oeuvre de violence, de cruauté et d'indifférence. Lorsque Vitali aborda l'exécution de ses parents et l'échange de billets, il en ressentit une émotion presque orgasmique, qu'il parvint à réfréner en se disant qu'il pourrait reproduire la scène sur le partenaire de Roland. Ah, que cette pensée était bonne. Il prit congé, toujours plongé dans ces sensations tourbillonantes, ne sachant pas très bien quoi faire mais voulant à tout prix se libérer de cette tension qui montait en lui.

''Ralentis, Jack. Ils vont nous faire ranger sur le bas-côté sinon. J'ai pas envie de me lancer dans une course-poursuite avec une voiture aussi naze .Si tu veux, on va changer de voiture et on revient, mais à mon humble avis, ce serait une perte de temps. Alors ralentis et fais comme si tout était normal.''

Jack renonça à accélérer avec un soupir. Roland n'avait pas tort. La Skoda n'allait pas très vite, et il n'avait pas envie de se faire rattraper alors qu'ils n'avaient dormi que quelques heures. Ils n'étaient pas au top de leur forme.

Jack poussa le vice jusqu'à baisser sa vitre près des hommes en uniforme. ''Que se passe-t-il ? '' Le policier le regarda sans mot dire, puis lâcha un ''On cherche deux criminels. Circulez.'' Jack haussa les épaules, remonta la vitre et mit les gaz. ''Ils nous ont reconnus'' souffla Roland. ''T'avais vraiment besoin de tenter le diable comme ça ? Allez, accélère!''

Jack obtempéra, passant de la décontraction qu'il affichait précédemment à une concentration absolue. Comme dans les films, il régla le rétroviseur de manière à pouvoir vérifier immédiatement s'ils étaient suivis et par qui.

La Skoda n'allait pas vite, mais c'était suffisant pour l'instant. Les flics devaient encore être circonspects et devaient effectuer quelques vérifications. Jack prit la première sortie qui se présenta pour se retrouver en rase campagne. Ils entendirent les premières sirènes quelques kilomètres plus loin. Jack s'engagea sur un chemin de terre battue. Ils récupérèrent leurs affaires et mirent feu à la voiture. Le concessionnaire allait les tuer. Ils disparurent dans un bois au moment où les premières voitures de police arrivaient en haut du chemin. Ils entendirent les hommes arriver près de la Skoda et donner les premières directions. Plutôt que de courir se cacher le plus loin possible, ils se dissimulèrent dans les fourrés. Pour ce qu'ils en savaient, les flics n'avaient pas eu le temps d'aller chercher des chiens pour pister leur trace. Ils attendraient donc qu'ils soient tous partis les chercher pour leur piquer une de leurs bagnoles. Avec un peu de chance, ils auraient le temps de faire quelques kilomètres avant que chaque voiture de police soit arrêtée et fouillée. Ca mettrait quand même un sacré bordel chez les forces de l'ordre. Ils n'avaient besoin que de très peu de temps pour disparaître.

Les flics passèrent en colonne devant le buisson derrière lequel Jack et Roland se cachaient. Au pas de course, il en défila une dizaine. Ils laissèrent s'écouler une minute après que le dernier soit passé, puis sortirent en faisant moins de bruit qu'un oiseau. Ils remontèrent le sentier, passèrent devant la Skoda encore en flammes. Il y avait trois voitures de police, portières ouvertes, clés encore sur le moteur. Des erreurs de débutant. Ils avaient laissé un de leurs collègues pour garder les véhicules et pouvoir communiquer avec le central. Roland passa par derrière et le frappa sur l'arrière du crâne. Il s'effondra sans un bruit. Roland prit le volant tandis que Jack mettait leurs affaires à l'arrière et s'installait devant. En moins de vingt secondes, ils étaient partis. S'ils comptaient large, ils avaient à peu près un quart d'heure pour mettre le plus de distance entre eux et leurs poursuivants.

Ce fut un Rider particulièrement désapointé et furieux qui engueula ces flics de merde. Putain, mais récupérer les clés en sortant de la voiture, c'est censé être un réflexe. S'il avait laissé court à ses pulsions, il aurait émasculé jusqu'au dernier des ces incapables, même la fliquette – blonde, bien sûr – qui baissait la tête d'un air penaud. Mais il respira profondément en se disant que toutes ces frustrations, il faudrait bien qu'il les reporte sur quelqu'un. Roland allait prendre _très_ cher. Il cracha par terre avant de se diriger vers sa voiture. Les jeunes étaient rapides, ils allaient probablement changer de moyen de locomotion très rapidement, et il ne pourrait pas les retrouver, même avec tout le périmètre bouclé. De dépit, il envoya un coup de pied dans la portière droite qui se creusa sous la force. Il rentra dans le véhicule, mit le contact et partit, dépassant de plus de 70 kilomètre-heure la vitesse autorisée.

Encore une journée de merde.

Jack et Roland avaient réussi à quitter le lendemain par bateau, puis avaient pris un avion à destination de l'Italie, d'où ils avaient rejoint Malagosto. Leur tête avait beau passer en boucle à la télévision française , en Italie, personne n'avait entendu parler d'eux et ils passèrent les contrôles sans encombres. En revanche, sur le site de Scorpia, tout le monde avait suivi l'événement, et c'est très peu sereins qu'ils se rendirent dans le bureau de leurs patrons pour un debriefing de la situation.

Comme prévu, ce ne fut pas un moment agréable, et Ul surtout leur fit sentir son mécontentement en les conviant – leur ordonnant serait plus exact – à une séance d'entraînement qui durerait toute la nuit, et qu'ils enchaîneraient avec une journée normale. Ceci, ajouté à leur manque de sommeil déjà important, allait les achever. Mais ils avaient merdé, et ils devaient accepter leur punition. Ce n'était pas tant le fait d'avoir leur visage épinglé à chaque commissariat qui était fâcheux, mais plutôt d'avoir lâché le nom de Scorpia. Personne ne devait savoir que c'était Scorpia, à part les principaux concernés, et ceux-ci n'avaient en général pas d'occasion de le dévoiler. Mais les deux garçons qui restaient étaient problématiques. Les frères Scorzo réfléchissaient à une solution, mais le mal était fait.

Ul, cependant, ne pouvait véritablement leur en vouloir pour leur œuvre d'art. Il était, comme tous les autres, fier et presque ému de ce carnage. Jaloux, aussi. Comme il aurait voulu y être. La souffrance que ces chiens avaient dû ressentir, avant de clamser. Roland lui avait raconté leur pari. Une idée brillante, ça. Le mari suppliant d'achever sa femme. N'était-ce pas un formidable acte d'amour ? Ha.

Roland et Jack avaient survécu à l'entraînement intensif d'Ul, en fin de compte. Epuisés, mais en pleine condition physique, une semaine s'était écoulée depuis leur retour. Tous les habitants de l'île les tenaient en plus haut respect, et cela ne faisait que renforcer leur ego, leur puissance et leur volonté d'asseoir leur pouvoir sur les autres, ce qu'ils arrivaient sans le plus grand mal. Les princes de Malagosto, qu'on aurait pu les appeler.


	7. Chapter 7

Plus de quatre mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'ils avaient tué les époux Verter. Les frères Scorzo avaient décidé de ne rien faire du tout par rapport aux gamins qu'ils avaient laissés derrière eux. C'était leur problème, à tous les deux. Et s'ils devaient se faire descendre dans une vingtaine d'années par ces imbéciles, grand bien leur en fasse.

Ul appela Jack d'un signe de la main. Celui-ci était en train de monter et démonter son arme mécaniquement depuis une dizaine de minutes. Il aurait pu le faire mes yeux bandés, tant il la connaissait.

''Jack, va chercher Roland, les patrons veulent vous voir.'' Jack leva sur son instructeur un regard interogatif qui ne reçut aucune réponse. Il se leva donc souplement et se mit à la recherche de son partenaire, qui à n'en pas douter devait se trouver sur le champ de tir. C'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui, et c'était sa manière à lui de le fêter, apparemment. Les trois années précédentes il avait tiré sans discontinuer toute la journée, avant de s'offrir une cuite mémorable.

Il le trouva en train de tirer de manière froide avec son Beretta sur une cible située à plus de 50 mètres. La cible était de celles qu'ils utilisaient au tout début de leur entraînement, lorsque les tests psychologiques devaient indiquer s'ils étaient prêts ou non à tirer sur un véritable être humain, et non un bout de carton. Et Roland y arrivait sans problème, visiblement. Il lui tapa sur l'épaule doucement, et son coéquipier se retourna vers lui d'un air interrogateur. Malgré ses 17 ans, il semblait plus âgé. Il avait cette lueur dans les yeux qui aurait presque fait bander Jack. Après tout, c'était bien parce qu'ils étaient si semblables que leur travail d'équipe fonctionnait si bien. Ils se comprenaient très bien, étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

''Les patrons veulent nous voir, Roland. Ul m'a demandé d'aller te chercher. On est attendus dans leur bureau.''

Sans poser de question, Roland déposa son casque de protection, rangea son arme et suivit Jack en dehors de site de tir. Ils marchèrent en silence dans les couloirs, avançant souplement, à la même vitesse, comme deux danseurs qui suivent la même chorégraphie. Une chorégraphie mortelle pour quiconque devait les menacer. Ils frappèrent à la porte blanche qui leur faisait face et entrèrent sans attendre la réponse. Les deux hommes qui leur faisaient face étaient, à leur habitude, totalement inexpressifs. Ils se saluèrent d'un bref mouvement de tête, avant que l'homme assis à la gauche ne leur tende un document.

''Nous avons reçu une demande aujourd' s'agit d'assassiner la femme d'un journaliste. C'est un gros client qui a fait la commande. Il veut que ce soit un avertissement pour le mari. Ce n'est rien de compliqué, mais vu l'argent à la clé, j'ai préféré vous le confier à vous. Cela veut dire que nous en attendons beaucoup et que nous ne voulons pas de bévues. Est-ce bien clair ? Vous pouvez sortir. Le contrat doit être exécuté la semaine prochaine au plus tard. Ne perdez pas trop de temps ici. Partez demain. Bonne chance.''

Roland se saisit du dossier que Jack tenait et, sur un hochement de tête, sortit de la pièce, déjà absorbé dans sa lecture. Ils n'avaient eu que quelques commandes simples ces derniers temps, en punition de leur trop grand zèle en France, mais cette fois-ci, l'affaire semblait importante. Ils ne louperaient pas leur coup. Le patron voulait un avertissement ? Il aurait un avertissement. Un truc bien sanglant. Roland était devenu de plus en plus expressif dans ses carnages. Une telle expression de la joie, c'était insensé. De la folie. Jack n'avait vu ça que chez une autre personne, et c'était Alex Rider lorsqu'il s'était fait condamner pour tous ses crimes. Le procès était passé à la télévision*, et il avait regardé caché derrière la porte alors que sa mère le lui avait interdit. Alex Rider était un salaud, un vrai, et son fils était comme lui. Pas qu'il y vît quelque chose de mal, il adorait ça. Mais Roland savait-il à quel point son père lui était semblable ? Sans doute pas. Ce ne devait pas être une histoire de famille à écouter le soir au coin du feu avec une bonne tasse de thé. Il lui semblait que la rage qu'entretenait Roland à l'égard de son père ne pouvait être que réciproque. Comment accepter que son fils puisse être meilleur que lui dans la boucherie, le carnage ? Vraiment, à la place de Rider, Jack aurait été parfaitement fou, et aurait cherché à démolir ce gosse. Mais ce gosse était son coéquipier, et il adorait ça. Il parvenait toujours à se mettre dans des situations qui appelaient une telle violence. C'était...parfaitement jouissif.

Malgré les années passées, Roland reconnaissait la ville. Il n'y avait certes passé que très peu de temps, mais on oublie pas facilement l'endroit qui fut le tournant décisif de sa vie. Et vu l'état des lieux, il n'en était que plus heureux.

Il vérifia à nouveau l'adresse indiquée sur le dossier. Il la connaissait par cœur, mais il était toujours incrédule. Qui pouvait bien en vouloir à sa mère ? Pas qu'il ait des remords ou quoique ce soit, non, il ferait le travail comme demandé. Il était simplement curieux. Mais la curiosité n'était pas vraiment un luxe qu'il pouvait se permettre, n'est-ce pas ? Il hésitait encore à faire part à Jack des informations qu'il détenait. Mais son coéquipier risquait de vouloir l'empêcher de faire aboutir la mission. Sous des dehors insensibles, la notion de famille signifiait encore beaucoup pour lui. Son émotion lorsqu'il avait parlé de sa propre famille en était témoin. Mais Roland n'avait plus de famille si c'était surtout son père qui avait été cruel, sa mère avait également été le témoin silencieux. Et c'était peut-être ce qui avait été le plus douloureux. Toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui, il avait tout le plaisir de marquer un point de plus contre son père. Celui-ci tenait à sa femme, il en était certain.

Il n'y avait toujours que le bus scolaire qui passait dans les environs, aussi Jack et Roland ne croisèrent-ils personne. Une voiture était garée dans l'allée de la maison proprette qui ne laissait pas transparaître que le propriétaire était un tueur affilié au gouvernement. Ils garèrent leur camionnette portant le logo de la ''Washing & Plumbing Company'' qu'ils avaient récupéré et sortirent. Tous deux portaient des salopettes bleues et une casquette assortie, uniforme qui leur permettait de cacher leurs armes sans problème. Jack sonna deux fois à la porte, et une femme en robe et tablier vint leur ouvrir.

''Bonjour Madame, on nous a appelés pour un robinet qui fuit, je crois ?''

Elle eut l'air confus.

''Vous avez dû vous tromper messieurs, tout fonctionne parfaitement...''

''Pourtant, notre patron nous a remis votre adresse. Je ne comprends pas. Est-ce que vous permettez que nous entrions pour lui passer un coup de fil, s'il vous plaît ? Nous n'en aurons que pour quelques minutes. ''

Elle s'effaça pour les laisser entrer. ''Le téléphone est ici. Je vous sers un verre d'eau ?''

Roland hocha la tête et suivit sa mère dans la cuisine tandis que Jack se dirigeait vers le téléphone. Ils n'avaient évidemment pas l'intention de véritablement appeler la compagnie, bien que s'il l'eût fait, un membre de Scorpia eût répondu.

Dans la cuisine, Roland but son verre d'eau avant de se tourner vers sa mère, son Beretta en main. ''Je suis désolée, madame.'' Il leva son arme et un coup retentit. Roland laissa échapper une plainte tandis qu'il se retournait brusquement. Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait nul autre que son père. Son Magnum pointé vers la tête d'un Jack abasourdi, il avait un sourire indiquant clairement qu'il avait gagné la partie. ''Parfois, pauvre quiche, être un poil curieux peut empêcher de se retrouver dans une merde comme ça, tu ne crois pas ?''

Roland leva des yeux furieux vers son père, son bras droit pointé vers lui, tentant d'ignorer la douleur de la balle logée dans son épaule. Rider lui fit signe de déposer son arme par terre et de la faire glisser vers lui. Roland obéit. Sa seule chance de s'en sortir vivant était Jack. Tout seul, blessé, il aurait plus de mal qu'avec Jack. Ils trouveraient une solution plus tard. Il passa en silence devant sa mère qui le regardait d'un air d'incompréhension, comme si elle se rappelait vaguement de ce visage. Le fait que son mari braque une arme sur deux plombiers venus pour la tuer elle ne semblait pas spécialement étrange à ses yeux. Roland comprit alors qu'elle avait été au courant depuis le début. Elle les avait délibérément laissés entrer sachant que Rider serait là pour les accueillir. Il ne semblait par contre pas lui avoir dit qui les assassins devaient être. Roland hésita à le lui dire, puis se résigna en se disant qu'elle n'avait jamais rien fait auparavant, ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'elle le défendrait. Et puis, il en aurait bien le temps lorsqu'il aurait crevé son père et qu'il reviendrait achever sa mission.

Roland descendit le premier l'escalier qui menait à la cave, Jack sur ses talons, toujours mis en joue par Rider. Ils débouchèrent sur une petite pièce vide à l'exception de trois chaises et de deux paires de menottes. Un poêle brûlait dans un coin.

''Attache toi les mains derrière le dossier de la chaise'' ordonna-t-il à Jack, avant de se tourner vers Roland. ''Assis''. Roland obéit. Une fois assis, Rider lui tordit les bras en arrière bien plus fort que nécessaire, faisant souffrir son épaule blessée. Roland gémit faiblement, résistant autant qu'il le pouvait à ce besoin d'hurler sa douleur. Il avait encore une pointe de fierté.

Rider s'assit à califourchon sur sa propre chaise, leur faisant face.

''Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que ce serait si facile, non ? Quand je pense qu'il suffit d'avoir un peu de fric pour amadouer n'importe quel mec de Scorpia. Remarque, j'étais pareil à votre âge. Ca me plaisait bien, cette vie-là. Mais j'étais quand même un poil plus intelligent que vous, les mecs. Je n'aurais jamais foncé tête baissée buter quelqu'un que je connais quand mon père aurait été quelque part à vouloir ma peau. Et encore moins ma mère, Roland. Mais bon, je dis ça, mais je ne les ai jamais connus, hein. Peut-être que mon père ne m'aurait jamais mis la main dessus, quand bien même j'aurais assassiné la moitié de sa famille. Enfin, avec des ''si'', on pourrait mettre Paris en bouteille, pas vrai ? Mais maintenant, les gars, vous êtes là. Et moi, j'en ai assez de courir partour pour vous attraper. J'avais prévu d'être patient et de vous affamer avant de m'y mettre vraiment, mais j'en ai vraiment ras-le-cul. Alors voilà. Vous allez crier pas mal, les garçons. Et moi, je vais bien m'amuser.''

Sans prévenir, il sortit son Magnum de son holster et tira deux coups. Jack tenta vainement d'étouffer son cri lorsque les balles vinrent se loger dans ses épaules. Il tira à nouveau et cette fois, Jack cria pour de bon. Ses genoux avaient été éclatés. Rider avait l'air de s'en donner à cœur joie. Il se leva de sa chaise et s'avança vers Roland, à qui il déchirra le T-Shirt devant. Il se dirigea vers le poêle. ''Tu sais ce qu'on faisait aux esclaves qui s'enfuyaient, Roland ?'' , déclara-t-il en ouvrant la vitre. Il se releva avec entre les pinces un morceau de fer rougit par la chaleur. ''On leur mettait une marque au fer, pour être sûr qu'ils savaient à qui ils appartenaient. Une méthode barbare, si tu veux mon avis, mais tout de même, je l'ai expérimenté sur plusieurs hommes avant, ça rend toujours quelque chose de … d'artistique. Et ça prend ici tout son sens, vu que tu es parti de la maison. Tututu, mauvais garçon, hein ? Tu as signé ton arrêt de mort en faisant ça, Roland. Si ce n'est pas moi qui le fait, ce serait quelqu'un d'autre. Un assassin ne vit jamais très vieux. Ou alors il doit se ranger du côté du gouvernement.''

Roland releva la tête vers son père, un petit rictus aux lèvres. ''Tu sais bien ce que j'en pense, espèce de raclure. Je préfère cent fois être marqué comme un animal que de lécher les couilles de ces enfoirés. Mais si tu arrives à vivre comme ça, pas de problème. Mais on ne s'étonne pas que tu n'aies eu qu'un gosse, hein. Quand on est juste une bite molle comme toi, ça doit être dur de satisfaire sa femme. Elle n'a jamais été voir ailleurs, t'es sûr ? ''

Sa tirade lui valut une gifle de son père. ''Tu parleras moins dans quelques minutes, je t'assure. Si tu arrives à sortir un autre son que des hurlements de gamine, je te tirerai mon chapeau.''

Rider appliqua alors le morceau de fer sur la peau de Roland. Malgré toute sa volonté, il ne put retenir ses cris. ''Espèce de salaud, t'es qu'un connard !'' Lorsque son père retira le fer chaud, il ne put s'empêcher de respirer bruyamment. On n'entendait rien d'autre dans la petite pièce que le souffle de Roland. ''Je suis ton fils, espèce de pervers ! Putain, ça fait un mal de chien !''. Rider ne répondit rien, un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Roland avait la chair à vif, et deux petites lettres gravées dans la peau. RZ. Rider-Zevek, pour que personne n'ait aucun doute sur l'identité de celui qui avait fait ça. Roland devait bien le reconnaître, dans sa souffrance : son père avait du génie.

Rider alla se rasseoir sur sa chaise, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre de ses prisonniers. Il ne pourrait pas les garder indéfiniment dans sa cave. Scorpia ne viendrait sans doute pas les chercher avant un bon bout de temps, mais tout de même. Il n'avait aucune envie de devoir se montrer à visage découvert, et encore moins de devoir se battre contre d'autres crétins du même accabit. Roland l'avait eu une fois, et s'il n'avait pas été aussi mal en point (ce dont il s'attribuait tous les honneurs), il aurait sans doute été en train de chercher comment s'échapper. Seulement, cette fois, c'était la fin de la route. Un cul-de-sac. Il avait encore une décision à prendre, puis il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière.

Rider sortit une cigarette de son paquet. Il était rare qu'il fume. Roland et son coéquipier s'étaient effondrés après dix heures de silence pesant qu'ils avaient essayé de briser par des insultes pendant les quarante-cinq premières minutes. Roland, surtout. Jack souffrait trop le martyr pour s'agiter vraiment, et il était tombé dans l'inconscience après deux heures et demie. Son fils avait continué à le regarder en chien de faïence, et il en avait fait autant. C'était un combat silencieux de père à fils, où chacun tentait de mesurer l'état de la vie de l'autre. Et maintenant que Roland s'était endormi, Rider tentait de faire le point. Ils étaient vraiment semblables, tous les deux. Ils tendaient vers la perfection violente de l'être qui se satisfait dans la douleur de l'autre, qui s'en délecte, et qui s'aperçoit déçu que plus il s'amuse avec son jouet, plus celui-ci se casse vite. D'un autre côté, il y avait toujours cette reconnaissance de celui avec lequel on a partagé des moments importants. Malgré toute sa volonté, Roland ne pourrait jamais effacer le fait qu'il était son fils. C'était même sa haine qui l'avait poussé à être celui qu'il était aujourd'hui. Et de façon identique, Rider se trouvait maintenant confronté à son plaisir de faire souffrir, et le tout petit – presque inexistant – pincement au cœur à l'idée qu'il était le père du gamin complètement fou qui se tenait en face de lui. Et la question qui le tourmentait était : est-ce qu'à la fin, ce sont les sentiments paternels qui comptent ? Ou est-ce que sa passion à tourmenter et torturer allait l'emporter ? Il se donnait encore une nuit pour réfléchir. Roland aurait sa réponse le lendemain matin.


	8. Chapter 8

Lorsque Roland ouvrit les yeux, il eut tout d'abord du mal à s'habituer à la pénombre. Le poêle s'était éteint, et il ne faisait pas encore jour. Il bougea pour essayer de trouver une position plus confortable, mais gémit lorsqu'il sentit à nouveau la plaie juste en dessous de son épaule droite. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela ferait aussi mal. Décidément, son père ne plaisantait vraiment pas. Il tourna la tête du côté de Jack, qui semblait toujours inconscient. Lui aussi devait avoir un mal de chien.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter Roland qui était retourné dans un sommeil approximatif et Jack qui laissa échapper un cri de douleur lorsqu'il tenta de s'appuyer sur ses jambes pour se rasseoir correctement. Rider eut un petit rire avant de s'asseoir sur sa chaise, toujours face aux deux gamins.

''Je me trouve face à un dilemme, Roland. Nous nous ressemblons beaucoup. Je ne vais donc pas perdre de temps à t'expliquer ce qui me titille. Alors voilà. Je suis passé dans la chambre que vous avez louée à ***, quand vous avez fait votre petite œuvre d'art. Magnifique, soit dit en passant. Donc, je suis à votre recherche, et j'arrive dans cette chambre miteuse. Je fouille un peu, et qu'est-ce que je trouve ? Des mégots de joints, notamment. Et sur vos bras, à tous les deux, c'est des traces de piqûres. Alors, je veux bien croire que vous avez été vaccinés il n'y a pas longtemps, mais il ne faut pas me prendre pour une bille non plus. Je suppose que c'est de l'héro. Si j'avais cru un jour qu'à Scorpia, les assassins se shooteraient comme les dealers de bas étage... Vous êtes pitoyables. Mais enfin, c'est votre décision. Et d'ailleurs, je vais être sympa. Comme aujourd'hui est votre dernière journée, je vous offre un shot. Ou un bédot, comme vous voulez. Considérez-ça comme la dernière cigarette offerte au condamné, en plus classe. Alors ? Vous choisissez quoi ?''

Roland regardait son père, à moitié incrédule, à moitié résigné. Il avait espéré, pendant une demi-seconde, que son père aurait considéré ses sentiments paternels comme plus importants. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait lui-même fait, lorsqu'il l'avait eu à sa merci ? Mais il avait préféré jouer. Et il semblait qu'il avait perdu. Son père commençait à marquer des signes d'impatience devant sa lenteur à réfléchir. Il tourna la tête vers Jack, qui semblait comme un taureau enragé. Il lui ft un signe de la tête et tout alla très vite. Ils se levèrent en même temps, Jack plus difficilement à cause de ses blessures, et ils se ruèrent sur Rider. Un coup de feu retentit, et Jack se trouvait étendu par terre, une petit trou bien net sur le front. La partie arrière du crâne, cependant, avait été explosée, et Roland se trouvait à présent avec du sang et des morceaux non indentifiés sur la figure et dans les cheveux. Il s'arrêta, choqué, le Magnum de son père posé nochalement entre ses deux yeux. Rider avait un petit sourire. ''Un de moins, Roland. Et tu es le prochain.'' Rider était content qu'ils aient tenté quelque chose. Cela aurait été si ennuyant dans le cas contraire. Il pressa son Magnum contre le front de son fils, le forçant à se rasseoir sur sa chaise, qu'il avait emmenée avec lui dans son mouvement désespéré.

''Alors ? Shot ou joint ?''

Roland, finalement, avait choisi le joint. Il aurait été dommage de ne pas être éveillé durant ses dernières heures de vie, pas vrai ? Il avait éclaté d'un rire hystérique qui rendait hommage à sa folie dévastatrice. Après son joint, il avait quand même demandé une dernière cigarette, d'après lui pour ''donner un aspect plus solennel'' à son exécution. Parce que c'était de ça dont il s'agissait, n'est-ce pas ? Une vulgaire exécution. C'était la solution qu'il avait trouvée. Quelque chose de net et simple. La balance parfaite entre sa paternité et sa propre folie. Il lui avait fait exploser le crâne, à Roland. Le canon dans la bouche, on appuie sur la détente. Malgré le joint et la cigarette, il n'avait pas eu les yeux calmes.

Au final, assassin ou pas, on crève pareil. Tout seul et le pantalon plein de merde.

Il alluma sa cigarette – la dernière, il arrêtait de fumer – et tira une première bouffée qu'il expira ensuite longuement. Il en avait fini avec cette histoire. La folie dévastatrice avait triomphé, et étrangement, il ne s'en sentait même pas mal. Il écrasa son mégot, reprit sa carte du gouvernement, et prit sa voiture pour aller passer encore une bonne journée au boulot. D'après ses infos, il avait deux-trois interrogatoires à faire passer. Cette pensée lui fit venir un sourire sincère et cruel aux lèvres. Oui, ça allait être une bonne journée.


End file.
